All i want for Christmas
by S.I.N1146
Summary: England is left alone on Christmas day. He wants to stay alone yet yearns for company. America and France somehow hear this call and troops over to his house. But what do you think is in store for him? I suck at summaries. I don't own Hetalia just the OCs.


All I want for Christmas

England sighed, looking out on the street. 'I guess I can't expect anyone here.' He thought bitterly. He sat down on the couch and sighed heavily.'I guess I'm spending Christmas alone, again.' Englacat, his cat, meowed softly, nudging him on the arm. England smiled, scratching him behind the ear, making him purr delightfully. "Well, I guess I'm not entirely alone." He said softly, picking up his cat from his lap and setting him on the floor. His cat looked at him, confused. He stretched lazily. "Well, I can't just sit and mope." He said, enthusiastically. He looked toward the kitchen, then turned to Englacat. "Time to make breakfast." He said cheerily. Englacat's eyes widened in delight at the thought of his master's 'wonderful' food. Although he couldn't understand why the other nations detested his master's food.

'No matter.' He thought, dismissing the thought as he followed his master obediently to the kitchen and sitting down near his bowl. He meowed. England looked up from the fridge and smiled at his cat. "Do you want my special cat food?" he asked, closing the fridge and opening the cupboard. Englacat meowed enthusiastically, standing on his hind paws and putting his front paws in the air, ears flat against his head, looking at England with a pleading look.

England chuckled before getting a container filled with a greenish, brownish glop from the cupboard and pouring it in Englacat's bowl. Englacat meowed happily before eating his breakfast, mewing contentedly. England chuckled and got to work. In a few minutes he put charcoal black scones on his platter and grabbed his tea cup filled with tea and placed them on the dinning table. He took a big bite of his scones, sighing contentedly.

"I've outdone myself, if I do say so myself." He proclaimed proudly. Englacat looked up from his empty bowl and meowed in response. England smiled then finished off his breakfast and tea and started cleaning the dishes. His smile suddenly disappeared. He looked at the polished dish, his sad reflection staring back at him. 'All I want for Christmas….' He thought. Suddenly the doorbell rang causing him to jump in surprise but then glared at the door when he heard a familiar, loud and obnoxious voice.

"Hey, Artie! Open up!"

England rolled his eyes before making his way to the door. 'Sodding arse.' He thought angrily as America or Alfred kept rapping at his door enthusiastically and calling out to him. "Coming! Coming!" he yelled out angrily as he ripped the door open to find the hyper blond grinning at him. England looked at America in disgust. "What do you want? And why are you dressed like that?" he asked bitterly. America was dressed up in a Santa Claus costume, heaving a heavy red sack behind him. "It's Christmas, Artie!" America said, grinning. England glared at him.

"Of course, I know that you idiot! Stop calling me that and stop shouting!" he yelled at him. "You'll wake up the whole bloody neighbourhood!"

"Ohonhonhon~. Shouldn't we be saying the same thing, Angleterre?"

England looked past America to see France standing in his purple cloak and red pants. 'Looks like it's just America.' He thought. "What do you want, you French frog?" he asked. "Why we came to celebrate Christmas with you." France replied, smirking. Before England could retort, America spoke. "Yeah and I brought everyone along! Even Ireland and her gang!" England's eyes widened, face flushed not because of the cold. He gulped nervously. "R-really?" he murmured, looking away from the 2. America and France looked at each other, smirking. "Yeah!" America said, gesturing behind him. England looked up to see the Axis, the rest of the Allies, the Nordics including Sealand, the Asian countries excluding North Korea, Ireland along with New York, Romania, Bermuda, Valencia, Madagascar, Toronto and California. "Hey there England, nya~!" New York greeted, waving ecstatically. England wordlessly gestured for them to come everyone was exchanging gifts with one another, Torronto set up her dj station. "What are you doing?" England asked her. "America told me to set this up and be the dj." She told him.

England nodded. "Ah..um.." he stuttered, suddenly turning red. "Hmm?" "Um… is Iris here?" Toronto smirked and pointed to the curly red-headed country catching up with her adoptive little brother Sealand, laughing at some of his stories on how he tries to get into the world meetings. "Ah, thanks." "No prob, go get 'er." England turned redder. "E-excuse me?" he yelled at her making some countries look at them. Toronto snickered. "Nothing." She said, going back to work.

England slowly made his way to Ireland, mentally kicking himself. 'Just say it!' he told himself sharply. "Oh, hey Iggy!" Ireland said, noticing him. England's eye twitched. "D-do not call me that." He told her sharply. Ireland laughed. "Ye? Sorry, just messin' with ye." She said, her Irish accent sending shivers down his spine. "So, is there somethin' ye wanted to tell me?" England opened his mouth to answer her when America showed up with a fishing rod with mistletoe at the end.

"Ireland and England! You're caught under the mistletoe!" America said, making a few countries wolf whistle at him. "You guys have to kiss~." England turned bright red. "And why would you think that I would do that!?" he yelled at him. America smirked. "Everyone else, even Romania did it." He said turning to Iris when he said Romania's name. Ireland looked at him with suspicion. "With who?" she asked him. America shuddered involuntarily. "France." He replied. Ireland laughed a little. "Alright, I'll do it." She said making America smirk and England blush, if it's even humanly possible, harder.

Ireland moved forward and put a sweet, little kiss on England's lips. England heard wolf whistles from other countries and Ireland's giggling before he blacked out.

When he came to, he found himself on Ireland's lap on the porch. He blushed hard as Ireland giggled and put a small kiss on his forehead. "Wha-what the bloody hell happened?" he asked her. She smiled sweetly, giggling. England started to get angry.

"Tell me dammit!"

"Alright! Calm ye self down first."

England calmed down.

"Alright what happened?"

"You blacked out."

"Yes?"

"Then America came over and told me that ye fancy me."

England felt his face heat up. "Uh… um…"

Ireland smiled.

"S'all right. I fancy ye a little too, ye know."

England's eyes widened and his blush became redder. "R-really?"

Ireland smirked. "If I didn't I wouldn't agree to kiss ye in the first place." England grinned switching their places ,pulling Ireland on his lap and catching Ireland off guard. "What the-" she said but then stopped when her own green eyes met England's. "All I want for Christmas…." He sang, teasing her a little. Ireland grinned, kissing him full on the lips, blushing red. When they pulled apart, she looked into those green eyes again and finished his sentence.

"…. Is You."

* * *

**A/N: I posted this a little earlier so that when there is another network complication I won't be so flustered. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and Happy Holidays! Be sure to check my other storied too.**


End file.
